Tell Me You Love Me
by Flames to Dust
Summary: La relación entre Buffy y Spike había llegado a lo que parecía ser un punto sin retorno pero, sobre todo, sin confianza por parte de ella. ¿Realmente esto era lo mejor para Spike?, ¿lo mejor para Buffy? Echando la vista atrás parecía que lo que tuvieron al inicio de su reencuentro había sido algo mucho mejor pero, tras todo el camino recorrido, ¿habría vuelta atrás?


**Tell Me You Love Me**

—Dime que me amas.

—Te amo— obedeció Spike hablando de corazón—. Sabes que lo hago.

—Dime que me necesitas.

Buffy realmente sonaba del todo necesitada como si algo hubiera pasado por encima de su confianza y acabara con ella de un solo golpe.

—Siempre te necesito— le dijo antes de tratar de aliviar algo la situación con su estilo característico—. De hecho, yo…

—Cállate— ahora sí que le ordenó Buffy.

Le necesitaba, esta noche más que nunca. Sabía lo que necesitaba de él y lo obtendría porque, como bien le había dicho, Spike la amaba y necesitaba. Jamás la dejaría. Nunca jamás.

Dirigiéndolo lo obligó a echarse al suelo colocándose sobre ella pero no en busca de sexo, como era habitual por su parte, sino como consuelo. Y Spike se lo podría ofrecer sin dilación solamente porque lo necesitaba. Le necesitaba.

Buffy y Spike comenzaron a besarse con un sentimiento que solamente se había producido en un par de ocasiones previamente. Cuando más corazón había puesto Buffy de su parte.

Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba, lo que buscaba con desesperación y que Spike, a pesar de sus intentos, en muy pocas ocasiones lo podía llegar a ofrecer puesto que ambos también disfrutaban de un poco de acción. Pero estas sensaciones, estas eran buenas para su alma… tal vez ese fuera el problema con Spike. Podía poner su corazón en ello pero no su alma. ¿Sería suficiente su amor?

Spike, medio dormido luego de haberle hecho el amor, porque eso era lo que esta noche le pidió Buffy y él estuvo más que dispuesto a complacerla, se fue despertando a causa de cierto movimiento. Mentiría si no fue una sorpresa encontrarse a esta persona en concreto ante ellos dos. En verdad una de las últimas personas en las que pensaría para una situación como esta sobre todo por la dificultad que le entrañaba su siguiente acción. Su reacción. Lo malo de todo es que, a su pesar o al contrario, le gustaba presumir y en esta ocasión el hacerlo tenía severas consecuencias porque Buffy se encontraba en medio. Pero no podía engañar a nadie. Le encantaba presumir. Solamente iba a tener que ser algo más comedido en esta ocasión.

―Mira a quien tenemos aquí― dijo sentándose y con una amplia sonrisa. Comedido.

El que Buffy se hubiera quedado sin habla le tendría que haber sonado como una señal para comportarse. Sí, debería haber sido así.

―¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar en la _casa_ de los demás, Charlie?― y trataría comportarse lo mejor posible debido a las circunstancias―. Tienes valor para regresar aquí luego de cómo te largaste y en el momento para hacerlo― lo intentó y ha fracasado. Cúlpale si quieres―. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que sucedió después? Había una bloody Diosa en la ciudad buscando sangre― literalmente hablando― y pensaste que lo mejor era largarte, ¿verdad? Una buena táctica, soldado.

Para sorpresa, y lo fue, de Spike no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de Riley.

―No es por lo que estoy aquí― tanto por lo de Buffy con Spike como por las acusaciones de este―. "Doctor."

Buffy sintió como su frágil mundo se resquebrajaba a cada segundo que pasaba. No podía ser verdad pero, por alguna razón, sabía que sí lo era. Buffy se puso en pie, cubierta con una manta, tratando de encontrar las piezas de su ropa para vestirse y tratar de recuperar un poco de dignidad ya que la perdía por momentos.

―Oh, Dios…

Spike no entendía la reacción por parte de Buffy y eso lo estaba enfadando. Ella sabía algo que a él se le escapaba y no tenía la decencia de informarle. Lo único que tenía era a Riley para centrar su malestar… y al infierno con todo.

―Pensaba que te habías sacado de la ciudad, colega. La última vez que te vi, si no me falla la memoria, te estaban chupando los jugos por algunas señoritas no muertas de muy cuestionable reputación. Ahora sé un buen soldadito de plomo y…― le dijo indicándole la puerta. Riley siguió sin inmutarse. Parecía ser que había hecho las paces con esa parte de su pasado.

―¿Dónde están, Doctor?

Muy bien, ahora era el turno de Spike para mostrarse realmente confundido además de molesto. Sí, molesto era la palabra e iba in crescendo.

―¿Dónde está qué?― confusión―. ¿Y por qué continúas llamándome eso?― molestia transformándose en enfado.

Riley parecía empezar a disfrutar de la situación viendo las reacciones de Spike pero, sobre todo, porque Buffy parecía empezar a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

―Me alegro de estar de regreso en Sunnydale. Los nativos hablan en mi idioma y sé a quién pegar por la información. Información que me ha traído hasta aquí.

Muy bien. Estaba claro que no le interesaba, a primera vista, lo que sucedía entre Buffy y él pero sí lo que parecía ser una de esas misiones militares a las que estaba tan a gusto con ellas. A Spike no le gustaban nada y no era solamente por el chip que una de ellas terminó alojando en su cerebro… No, pero se le acercaba.

―Veamos. Aquí estábamos ocupados porque yo, a diferencia de otros, sé cómo tratar a Buffy y darle lo que realmente necesita. Así que vuélvete por dónde has venido y quédate bien lejos.

―Bonito. Buena distracción. Ahora dime antes de que me ponga poco profesional, ¿dónde están los huevos, Spike?

Vale, esto no era, para nada, lo que Spike se podía estar esperando de parte de Riley.

―¿Huevos?― repitió chasqueando la lengua―. Era de esperar que no tuvieras huevos y lo primero es admitirlo. Son esas drogas que siguen metiéndote. Ya te avisé.

Lo que más estaba irritando a Spike era la falta de reacción por parte de Riley. De lo que sabía de él esto no era su manera de ser o comportarse. Estaba fuera de su carácter y eso realmente era sospechoso.

―Okay. Podemos hacer esto de la manera difícil o podemos hacerlo de la manera fatal.

El puñetazo que le dio a Spike lo hizo retroceder pero, a pesar del golpe, era mejor que ser atravesado por una estaca de plástico. Recuerdos. Mientras tanto Riley empezó a deambular por la cripta como si le perteneciera. Tipo macho alfa que tan poco le iba… sin drogas de por medio, por supuesto. Demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

―¿Dónde están los huevos?― volvió a preguntarle.

Finalmente Buffy, una vestida Buffy, decidió intervenir en esta situación.

―El "Doctor"… no puede ser Spike.

Esta afirmación le ofreció un cálido consuelo a Spike que pensó que, a pesar de todo y todas las reacciones por parte de Buffy, sí que sentía algo por él. Lo suficiente para dar la cara ante una absurda acusación por parte de un ex.

―No necesito que me defiendas, love― le dijo Spike aunque disfrutando de su defensa.

Entonces Buffy le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Con fuerza. Y retrocedemos unos años para volver a encontrarnos en una casilla lejanamente superada… o no.

―Esto no es posible. Él es demasiado…― Spike realmente se estaba enfadando porque no había pasado por todo hasta el día de hoy para que fuese olvidado simplemente porque Riley hubiera regresado con sus ínfulas de capitán américa―, ¡incompetente! Solamente es Spike, Riley.

Para que tener enemigos si tienes a Buffy…

―Exacto. Mortal, amoral, oportunista, ¿o lo has olvidado?― Buffy se quedó sin palabras ante esto porque sabe muy bien que es la verdad, pura verdad aunque sea hablando de Spike―. Arrasaré este lugar hasta que encuentre el nido― les aseguró Riley.

Spike ya tenía suficiente con la actitud del ex-soldado.

―Sobre mi cadáver.

La culpa era solamente suya por darle un pie tan fácil aunque, tratándose de Riley, era eso o que se lo deletrease.

―Ya he visto suficiente de tu cuerpo muerto por una noche, gracias.

¿Ves? Demasiado sencillo se lo puso.

―Bien, tú no vas a…

Sin decir una sola palabra Riley agarró a Spike y lo empujó con fuerza contra una pared para quitarlo de en medio y poder dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban al nivel inferior de la cripta.

―¿Vienes?― le preguntó a Buffy sin molestarse a mirar para atrás.

En verdad que Spike no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sucediéndole, sobre todo viendo lo bien que había empezado todo con la necesitada visita por parte de Buffy. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

―Oh, esto es… inconstitucional― vale, no su mejor réplica o argumento pero tampoco es que hubiera que gastar el mejor material en alguien como Riley―, eso es lo que es. Aquí. No hay nada que ver ahí abajo. Si hace días que no he bajado ahí… y tú lo sabes muy bien― añadió mirando para una indecisa Buffy.

Era cierto. Si se paraba a pensar en ello Buffy se daría cuenta fácilmente de que hacía tiempo de la última vez que lo habían hecho en la cama, o en el suelo del _dormitorio_ en el nivel inferior. Pero así sería si se parase a pensar en ello. Buffy solamente le dedicó una mirada a Spike antes de ponerse en marcha para unirse con Riley, llegando a rozarse con Spike al pasar a su lado.

Spike la vio desaparecer y trató de seguirla pero sus pies se negaron a acercarle hasta la escalera. Era una sensación de lo más extraña pero, sorprendentemente, no era desconocida para él. No había bajado en días y solamente ahora se percataba de lo extraño que algo así era, ¿por qué no había pensado en ello hasta ahora?, ¿qué diferenciaba este momento de los días pasados? No era lo qué si no quién.

Riley Finn.

Buffy llegó al final de la escalera y se movió para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Riley y en sus labios un último intento por defender a Spike aunque no supiera muy bien para qué se molestaba.

―No estoy diciendo que sea bueno, Riley, solamente estoy diciendo que no es capaz de llevar a cabo algo tan sofisticado como esto…― pero las palabras de Buffy mueren en su boca al mirar para la habitación a su alrededor.

Riley se encontraba de pie, inmóvil, recorriendo con su mirada toda la parte inferior de la cripta que se encontraba, de parte a parte, llena de huevos. Grandes, correosos huevos de demonio.

Finalmente Spike pudo bajar y también se quedó realmente sorprendido ante la visión de aquella cantidad de huevos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí pero sí que todo esto lo dejaba en una muy precaria posición. Y no solamente con respecto a Buffy… sino con la Slayer.

―Puedo explicarlo… bueno, eso creo…

―Vamos a necesitar más armas. Spike la ha jodido. No los has mantenido congelados, ¿verdad, Doctor?

Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese tono en su voz. Ese que le estaba tratando de decir algo a Spike pero su frágil situación con Buffy no le permitía escucharla con atención.

―Puedes dejar de llamarme así de una vez― le gritó furioso a Riley antes de tranquilizarse, lo mejor que pudo, y volver su atención en Buffy. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar lo que se estaba formando en la mente de Buffy con respecto a toda esta situación. Debía lograrlo―. Si se me permite: la cosa de esto es,… no tengo ni idea de donde han salido. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Alguien ha debido ponerlos aquí a propósito para…

Buffy lo hizo callarse, por decir algo, dándole un durísimo puñetazo en pleno rostro que le hizo sangrar por la nariz, lo habitual en ellos salvo por la diferente actitud que mostraba Buffy al pegarle, lanzándolo al suelo.

―No más juegos, Spike― la dureza del puñetazo palidecía con el tono de voz de Buffy. Ciertamente se habían acabado los juegos.

Spike no puede evitar ponerse furiosamente enojado de verdad. Y a pesar de todo lo vivido hasta el día de hoy, cuando Spike se puso en pie su verdadera, y letal, naturaleza fue recordada.

―Eso bloody gracioso viniendo de ti. ¿No más juegos?― realmente enfadado y fuera de sí. Harto de toda esta situación de la que parece que nunca podrá escapar. Siempre el big bad para bien o para mal. ¿Adivinas cuál es este caso?―. Eso es todo lo que siempre has hecho, jugar conmigo, ¡y seguir jugando reglas que haces según tu gusto! Sabes lo que soy… ¡siempre lo has sabido y tu vienes a mí de igual manera!

Pero Buffy dejó de prestarle atención, la historia de la vida y no vida de Spike, para centrarse en el peligro de aquellos huevos a punto de eclosionar. Los demonios ahora, el vampiro… ¿más tarde?

―¿Puedes callarle?― le preguntó Riley a Buffy.

―Hasta ahora no.

―Será mejor que salgas de aquí, Buffy.

Spike vio como el huevo más cercano a él empezaba a abrirse, como lo hacían otros por el sonido que podía escucharse… y los chillidos que lo acompañaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces noqueó al pequeño demonio y se volvió para largarse de allí antes de que el infierno se desatase. Por supuesto que salió de la cripta pero se mantuvo a la distancia suficiente para comprobar el resultado de la acción que sucedía en el nivel inferior… por suerte no del tipo de acción que ese lugar estaba acostumbrado durante los últimos tiempos. Claro que cuando escuchó, y sintió, aquella tremenda explosión que provocó un temblor en todo el cementerio se preocupó hasta que se maldijo a si mismo porque podía sentir a Buffy de una pieza. Cuando la vio salir acompañada de Riley fue suficiente para largarse de allí hasta la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana. Tenía un lugar al que regresar.

― ― ― ― ―

Dawn estaba alcanzando su límite de tolerancia sobre escuchar sobre bodas, tanto sobre la de Xander y Anya como de la de Riley y Sam o de esta dándoles consejos sobre la boda. Pero lo que más la tenía molesta es todo eso acerca de que Spike fuese el tal "Doctor" que andaban todos buscando. Sí, eso la estaba enfadando y no deberías enfadar a Dawn Summers.

Cuando salió de la "Magic Box" pudo ver el _momento_ entre Riley y Buffy que no hizo sino echar más gasolina al fuego. ¿Quién se creía que era para venir aquí y trastocar sus vidas luego de haberse marchado… y sin despedirse?

―Entonces, ¿vas a decir adiós esta vez o partirás todo agente secreto como la última vez?― le dijo Dawn cruzada de brazos y dedicándole su patentada mirada "la ira de Dawn".

―Depende. ¿Me garantiza un abraz-…?

―No, pero qué digo. Te marchas luego de acusar a Spike de algo sobre lo que no tiene ninguna culpa y crees que así todo se arreglará. Pues no será así porque tú no eres nadie y menos si hubiera que compararte con Spike.

―¡Dawn!― Buffy no podía creerse lo que dijo su hermana. Bueno, sí podía pero esperaba que se controlase al respecto―. Ya hemos dejado eso atrás. Spike estaba guardando, mal, esos huevos en el nivel inferior de su propia cripta. Es malvado, mortal amoral y oportunista― dijo Buffy repitiendo las palabras de Riley.

Aquello no inmutó a la joven Summers que se encogió de hombros quitándole toda la importancia que tenía.

―¿Y? Estamos hablando de Spike. Por supuesto que es todo eso pero, a pesar de ello, él no es culpable de todo esto. Lo sé. Estoy segura de ello al ciento por ciento. O al ciento diez por ciento si es posible.

Riley ya no pudo aguantarse durante más tiempo.

―¿Pero qué os pasa a vosotras con ese vampiro? ¡Es un monstruo! Lo de esta noche es solamente una prueba más de que resulta demasiado peligroso incluso con el chip en la cabeza pero no queréis verlo por alguna insana razón.

Dawn dio un paso en dirección de Riley con un tono tan amenazador que puso en completa tensión al soldado que en pocas ocasiones se sintió tan en peligro.

―¿Insana razón? Mi madre estaba enferma y Spike estuvo ahí a nuestro lado, a mi lado. Una loca diosa con permanente quería desangrarme como un cerdo y Spike estuvo ahí a nuestro lado, a mi lado. Buffy dio su vida para salvar la mía muriendo en el proceso y Spike estuvo ahí a nuestro lado, a mi lado― el temblor de su voz podía indicar muchas cosas pero contención era una de ellas. Algo que no logró con sus lágrimas―. El monstruo, el vampiro, mortal, amoral y oportunista, el big bad estuvo a nuestro lado, a mi lado. ¿Dónde te encontrabas tú, Riley?― retórica y por tanto Dawn continuó sin darle tiempo a darle una respuesta que no le importaba puesto que donde no estuvo fue con ella―. Glory tenía un seguidor que fue quien me cortó para abrir el portal. Un demonio que se hacía llamar "Doc". Así que no te atrevas a decir que Spike se hacía llamar el "Doctor" porque él jamás habría hecho algo semejante ni en esta vida ni en cualquier otra.

Tras las palabras de Dawn se hizo un incómodo silencio.

―Si sigues por ese camino te ganarás una fama de "abogada del diablo", nibblet― dijo una voz a espaldas de Buffy y Riley y ante Dawn aunque quedaba fuera de su vista por culpa del cuerpo del soldado―, o del vampiro en este caso.

Dawn rodeó a Buffy y Riley para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz que jamás podría ser capaz de olvidar.

―¡Spike!― jamás podría cansarse de las apariciones de este vampiro, que siempre parecía saber cuando era el momento exacto para ellas―. ¿Pero qué…?

La alegría de Dawn mudó a cierta confusión al notar un bulto moverse bajo la gabardina del vampiro, y no se trataba de un _buen bulto_.

―Primero las presentaciones― dijo Spike cuando de bajo su gabardina salió una extraña criatura que parecía una amalgama entre serpiente, araña y cangrejo. Ciertamente algo de lo más extraño―. Esto no es un demonio Suvolte ni en el gelatinoso de sus ojos si no que es un…

Spike dejó la frase en el aire y alguien no tardó nada en terminarla puesto que resultaba ser toda una experta en especies demoníacas sobre todo contando que portaba más de un milenio a sus espaldas como antigua demonio.

―Un demonio roarab― dijo Anya antes de mostrarse algo confundida―. No debería estar aquí ya que vive en el sur, y cuando digo sur es **muy** al _sur_. Eso sin contar que no son muy sociables, sobre todo durante su nacimiento, ya que son de esos sobre los que puedes decir que no les toques los huevos… literalmente hablando.

―Premio para demon girl. Los roarab son una especie que vive apartada de todas las demás, sean o no demoníacas, y no hacen ningún mal… a no ser que sean sacados de su hábitat natural, o si lo prefieres pues antinatural, justo en el momento de que vayan a romper el cascarón. Tranquilo, solamente unas palabras más― Spike se dirigió al roarab que no parecía nada contento con la presencia, tan cercana, de Riley ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Riley tampoco apartaba la suya. Ni del demonio, ni de Spike.

―Tú estuviste allí conmigo, Buffy. Esas cosas nos atacaron sin provocación. Y ahora Spike, como es tan habitual por su parte, está tratando de salvar su pálido pellejo. Todas las pruebas y rastros llevan hasta él.

―Los roarab solamente nacen para hacer crecer su especie y por eso las crías tras romper el cascarón luchan entre ellas a muerte. La ley del más fuerte y todo eso. El vencedor devora a los perdedores y su cuerpo se transforma e inicia la búsqueda de una pareja para reproducirse. En este caso los cuerpos estaban más tostados de lo que sería habitual, y no fue por causas _naturales_, por lo que, digámoslo así, no tuvo el mismo sabor. Pero si algo quedó impreso en la mente de este roarab es la imagen de los culpables de tan desastroso nacimiento y está más que deseoso de poder dar cuenta de ellos. ¿Traducción? Alguien está en problemas.

Solamente fue terminar de decir esas palabras para que el roarab saltase y se deslizase calle abajo en dirección de Riley.

―Por cierto, Slayer. Tú también te encuentras en el menú de esta noche― le advirtió Spike sin ningún rastro de preocupación en su voz sino pura inevitabilidad.

Por supuesto que esta revelación, tardía, no fue del agrado de Xander o Willow que lo vieron como un gesto claro del por qué no se podía confiar plenamente en Spike a pesar de toda la ayuda ofrecida hasta la noche de hoy. Y salvo por lo de la ayuda y haciendo hincapié en lo de no poder confiar en el vampiro esta era la opinión, ya expresada, que tenía Riley mientras que Sam solamente veía un vampiro sin necesidad de hacerse ideas preconcebidas basadas en la información que le suministró su marido.

―También quiero decir que hacía varios días que no bajaba al nivel inferior de mi cripta y no me he percatado de ello hasta esta noche. En realidad se trataba de una sensación bastante familiar a una vivida recientemente en la que te incapacitaban para hacer algo― y si puedes escuchar un "cumpleaños feliz" de fondo es que no estuviste atrapado en Casa Summers―. Y ahora pregunto yo, ¿quién tiene a mano el uso de magia?

Willow se sintió observada y alzó las manos en gesto de defensa.

―¡Yo no he sido!― pero no tardó en percatarse que la mirada de Spike no caía en ella, como podría haberse esperado hace poco tiempo, si no cerca de ella. Concretamente en…―; ¿Sam? Es cierto, dijiste que conocías a un aquelarre y no tendrían muchas dificultades para lograr que Spike no pudiera acceder al nivel inferior de su cripta y así vosotros poder…

Mientras Riley y Buffy se las veían con el roarab, y sin que nadie lo viera venir, Sam le propinó un tiro a la cabeza de Spike. La detonación distrajo a Buffy, poco acostumbrada a la súbita aparición de dichos sonidos durante una pelea, y asustó a Dawn y al resto que lo único que pudieron ver fue el cuerpo de Spike cayendo sin vida al suelo… aunque siendo un vampiro ya no tenía vida en primer lugar.

―¡SPIKE!― el grito desesperado y aterrado de Dawn impactó en Buffy con mucha más fuerza que el sonido del disparo.

Sin saber de dónde venían, aunque con cierta sospecha, a la mente de Buffy acudieron multitud de escenas protagonizadas por Spike, y ella, pero que distaban de la sexual relación que habían estado manteniendo últimamente y se centraba más en las acciones que Spike realizaba por ella, por su bien y el de su familia, tanto Dawn como Joyce cuando estaba con vida. Las veces que acudió a él en busca de ayuda y que, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, siempre acababa ayudándola… más tarde comprendiendo el por qué. ¡Porque la amaba! Solamente quería amarla y hacerla entender, y ver, que ella sentía algo por él. Le negaba el que fuera amor pero, ¿realmente no lo era?

―¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, MALDITA BRUJA?― le aulló Dawn a Sam antes de volverse hacia Willow con gesto culpable―. Sin querer ofender a las brujas de verdad.

Willow le quitó importancia, no era el momento para ello, pero anotando este tema para una discusión futura sobre el denigrante uso de la palabra "bruja" como insulto.

―Era un vampiro, un peligro para la sociedad como demostró sus acciones bajo el pseudónimo de "el Doctor"… y quedaba claro que, aunque de manera indirecta, podía hacer daño a pesar del chip inhibidor en su cerebro.

Claro, si lo presentaba así cualquiera podría pensar que Spike era peligrosísimo.

―¿Es qué no has escuchado nada? ¡Esos no eran los demonios que estabais buscando y si, como dijo Anya, son inofensivos si no se les molesta entonces vosotros sois los monstruos aquí! No solamente por haber tratado de inculpar a Spike sino por usar de esa manera a esos demonios roarab.

Dawn abogada del diablo, literalmente en serio.

Claro que este demonio roarab distaba mucho de mostrarse inofensivo aunque se le podía justificar tras lo que le habían hecho a él y a sus _hermanos_, por mucho que al final se hubieran matado entre ellos por puro instinto de supervivencia dictado en sus genes. Sobre todo porque, a pesar de lo que le había sucedido, solamente atacaba a Buffy y a Riley. Los culpables de lo sucedido.

―¡RILEY!

El grito de Sam al ver como Riley era derribado y el roarab se lanzaba sobre él dispuesto a destrozarlo, usando dientes afilados, garras y pinzas, se ahogó en un suspiro de alivio cuando fue Buffy quien arrolló al demonio apartándolo de Riley aunque ahora era ella quien se encontraba en peligro puesto que le estaba costando tratar con extremidades de más.

―Me vendría muy bien un arma ahora mismo. Y si tiene punta y está bien afilada pues mucho mejor― les pidió una necesitada Buffy.

―Un arma, ahora mismo, marchando― dijo Xander saliendo corriendo de vuelta a la "Magic Box".

Buffy la sintió acercarse más que verla de reojo y como si formara una extensión natural de su brazo la cogió al vuelo para clavársela en el rostro del roarab atravesando un globo ocular. Hizo daño pero no lo mató. Seguramente la culpa fue que la estaca no podía ser introducida por la cuenca del ojo.

―Anya, ¿cómo puedo matarlo antes de que me mate a mí primero?

Cierto. Anya era una experta con más de mil años en sus espaldas por mucho que a todos parecía que se les olvidaba. No a la propia Anya o a Spike ya que estamos.

―Cinco manos por debajo del cuello, diagonal ascendente por el costado derecho hasta el fondo― le explicó Anya.

Buffy siguió sus indicaciones pero la estaca cedió luego de haber fracturado las placas que cubrían el costado del roarab. Viendo que no llegaba otra arma hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza… aunque no hubiera estado pensando en nada. Tal vez por eso mismo lo hizo y tuvo éxito. Apretando con fuerza hundió su puño atravesando el fracturado costado hasta que alcanzó algo de lo más sólido… ¡y palpitante! que agarró y tiró de él hacia fuera. El roarab dio un chillido agudísimo de dolor que se apagó en el momento en que Buffy sacó su mano del interior del cuerpo del demonio. En su mano llevaba una desagradable especie de bolsa que chorreaba un líquido que no quería saber que era pero que, por el mortal estado actual del roarab, era muy necesitado para mantenerlo con vida.

―¡Arma, arma! Corriendo con una afilada espada de un metro de longitud ignorando las normas más básicas de seguridad que te enseñan tanto en casa como en la escuela aunque, en mi caso, puede decirse que sea una lección sacada de mi propia vida― avisaba Xander saliendo de la tienda y saliéndose del tema―. Cuidado todos y apartaros de delante…― cuando se percató de que ya no había combate y se detuvo sintió como la espada parecía ganar más y más peso hasta que tuvo que apoyarla contra el suelo―. ¿Me he perdido la parte buena?

Buffy se estaba sacudiendo la mano y salpicando por el suelo de aquel desagradable fluido demoníaco.

―Esta no puede ser la parte buena. Y ahora mismo me vendría muy bien algo para limpiarme la mano.

―Deberías llevar encima pañuelos de papel para situaciones como esta o para limpiarte después de…― Xander se detuvo percatándose hacia donde se dirigían sus palabras―, no, para este tipo de situaciones solamente.

Todos sabían lo que había estado a punto de decir Xander.

―Para cuando te manchas al masturbarte― aclaró Anya.

No hacía falta. Todos sabían a lo que se refería Xander sin necesidad de decirlo pero, claro está, si Anya no lo hubiera dicho entonces no sería Anya. Por suerte para todos, un nuevo tema de conversación surgió con súbita calma por su parte, a pesar de que momentos antes le habían disparado en la cabeza.

―¡Spike!― como no podía ser de otra forma, Dawn era quien se alegraba de que el vampiro, en apariencia, se encontrase bien―. ¡Estás bien!― para sorpresa de los demás Dawn se echó a los brazos del vampiro―. Porque lo estás, ¿no? ¿O se te saldrá el cerebro por un agujero de bala?― le preguntó mientras trataba de examinarle la cabeza para no encontrar ningún orificio en su cabeza―. ¿Falló el disparo? Menuda puntería más mala… digo, está bien que haya fallado pero esperaba mucho más de un soldado.

―Un día de estos tendrás que parar a respirar, nibblet― Spike logró desembarazarse de Dawn aunque sin olvidarse de darle un ligero apretón al abrazo antes de terminarlo―. Y no es que fallase el tiro sino que yo lo esquivé.

Se hizo un pronunciado silencio de varios segundos.

―¿Esquivaste una bala?― preguntó Dawn con cierta incredulidad.

―Bloody hell. ¡Vampiro aquí! Mejores sentidos, fuerza y reflejos. Por supuesto que no tengo problemas en esquivar una bala que otra.

―Si tú lo dices― pero estaba claro que por el tono de Dawn no se quedaba muy convencida―, pero alguien que fue incapaz de esquivar un incensario o el rastreador que los comandos te dispararon en toda la espalda. Y sin contar…

―Vale, entendido― le interrumpió Spike tapándole la boca a Dawn―, he tenido suerte, ¿contenta?

―¿Qué sigas con la cabeza en su sitio? Sí, muy contenta.

Cuando Spike la instó a mantener las distancias supo que, a diferencia de lo sucedido segundos antes, ahora no se trataba de algo que tomar a la ligera. En ninguno de estos momentos se le escapó la manera en que Buffy miró para ellos dos durante sus interactuaciones siendo totalmente consciente de que no les había visto actuar así en el pasado. Principalmente porque la propia Buffy había hecho todo lo posible para evitar dejarla en compañía de Spike.

―¿Qué fue, Charlie boy, una noche te despertaste al lado de tu mujer y te percataste de lo bloody wanker que fuiste anteponiéndote a Buffy porque eres incapaz de estar a la sombra de una increíble mujer? Pues deja que te diga que no está mal cuando Buffy te hace sombra.

Sí, se estaba refiriendo a eso mismo y todos los que no están en jardín de infancia pillaron la indirecta. Claro que solamente Riley podría reaccionar sacando una pistola e intentando, esta vez sí, volarle la cabeza a Spike de un tiro, o vaciándole todo el cargador para quedarse completamente seguro de lograr su objetivo.

―Y seguís sin entenderlo― dijo Spike con tono cansado apartando la mano con el arma y girando sobre Riley obligándole a soltar la pistola―. Me parece a mí que has pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía del carpintero, o que te sigues creyendo la propaganda del ejército, porque no comprendéis lo que es un vampiro o, para ser más exactos, quien soy yo.

Spike le apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Riley sin que le temblase lo más mínimo el pulso.

―¿Ya puedes apuntar sin que te duela la cabeza por culpa del chip?― le preguntó Anya sorprendida por este giro de los acontecimientos―. Antes no podía incluso cuando el arma era una copia inofensiva― aclaró para los demás―. ¿Te acuerdas, Xander? Te apuntó sin querer y casi le revienta la cabeza.

Xander se echó unas buenas risas con dicho recuerdo.

―Ah, sí. Los buenos tiempos.

Las palabras de Xander fueron refrendadas por un disparo realizado por el arma que sujetaba Spike aunque más por los buenos tiempos para el vampiro que para los demás ya que, lo que es bueno para el Big Bad debe ser malo para los White Hats, ¿no?

―Una vez es suficiente― dijo Spike a Sam quien se sujetaba la mano―. Vamos, tampoco es que te hubiera disparado en la mano. Solamente le disparé a tu pistola aunque, como bien debería quedar claro con el ejemplo que aquí Charlie nos muestra, podría dispararos sin que se me licue el cerebro. ¿Y por qué es posible?

―¡Oh, yo, yo! El chip funciona mal― respondió una solícita Anya.

―Error. El chip, desgraciadamente, funciona muy bien. En realidad es algo muy simple, basándonos en el funcionamiento del chip, digamos que todo es cuestión de perspectiva.

¿Perspectiva?

―¡Oh!― Willow ya lo había pillado―. ¿Puede ser tan simple?

―¿Lo explicas para quienes solamente han terminado el instituto?― le pidió Xander sin saber muy bien qué hacer con la espada que portaba.

―Spike no está apuntándole a Riley en la cabeza, a pesar de que eso mismo es lo que parece a primera vista, sino que está apuntando a lo que hay detrás de la cabeza de Riley― dijo Willow asintiendo―. Simple pero, por lo que puede verse, efectivo.

Riley buscó con la mirada a Buffy, ignorando a Sam, pero sin perder de vista el cañón de aquella pistola que le apuntaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

―¿Y decías que se trata de alguien en quien confiar, Buffy? ¡Él mismo está admitiendo que puede matar cuando quiera!

―La cuestión es que no mata, Riley. Tú es que no te enteras de nada― se burló Dawn cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole al soldado una dura mirada.

―Procura no dispararte en un pie― se burló Spike lanzándole la pistola a Xander quien, inesperadamente para algunos, la cogió al vuelo y continuó apuntando a Sam.

―¡Wow!

Fue el pensamiento generalizado por los presentes, las chicas aunque también el propio Xander quien también se llegó a sorprender de sí mismo.

―¿Lo habéis visto todos o es que estoy soñando?― les preguntó retóricamente.

―Considerando la cantidad de chicas presentes además de Spike y Riley es posible que sí estés soñando― empezó a decir Anya―. Pero considerando que yo, tu novia y futura esposa, se encuentra completamente vestida, no creo que sea un sueño erótico, a pesar de que también estén Spike y Riley― todos se volvieron hacia Anya―. ¿Qué?

Spike agitó la cabeza tratando de borrar aquel pensamiento y reanudó su paso hacia Riley, tal vez no el mejor lugar hacia dónde dirigirse luego de lo dicho por Anya pero ese era su objetivo.

―Muy bien, Spike. Solos tú y yo― dijo Riley preparándose para el combate aunque el carraspeo por parte de Anya le hizo especificar más sus palabras―. Para pelear, una pelea a muerte… a pesar de que tú ya lo estés técnicamente y porque no pienso perder contra ti, _deadboy_.

―¡Oi, eso es de mi cosecha!― se quejó Xander―. Es la verdad. Al primero que le llamé así fue a Angel y…― pero Sam no parecía estar haciéndole ningún caso centrada en el combate de su marido con aquel vampiro del que tanto le había oído despotricar.

―… ten cuidado…― susurró Sam preocupada.

Y dicha preocupación estaba de lo más justificada porque Riley se estaba mostrando completamente incapaz de acertar ni un solo golpe con Spike esquivándoselos sin ningún tipo de dificultad mostrando tal diferencia entre ambos que resultaba de lo más obvio el que el vampiro estuviera jugando con Riley.

―¡Eres un maldito cobarde!― le gritó Riley completamente desesperado por no poder lograr acertarle cansándose a causa de todo el esfuerzo mientras que Spike se veía igual de fresco y en forma que en un inicio―. Un ser despreciable que debería pagar por todos sus crímenes. ¿Realmente crees qué tienes alguna posibilidad con Buffy? Deberías mirarte en un espejo… claro que eso no puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? Pues fíate de mi palabra cuando te digo que verías el reflejo de un monstruo, de un asesino de masas que se recreó en la muerte de inocentes, hombres, mujeres y niños durante décadas y décadas. Un monstruo que no tiene nada que hacer junto a Buffy.

Por un instante pareció que Spike se hubiera molestado, distraído, pero fue tan sutil que nadie podría asegurar que hubiera sucedido en realidad.

―No hace falta que me cuentes mi vida, Charlie boy, puedo asegurarte que me la sé mucho mejor que tú. Y lo mismo va para la Slayer que se ha leído todo lo que se ha escrito sobre mí además de que solo tiene que pedirme que le cuente algo para que lo haga. No tengo nada que ocultar porque sé quién soy. Un monstruo, un vampiro… y, bloody hell, me encanta serlo.

Esquivando un puñetazo Spike avanzó entrando en la zona de confort de Riley sonriéndole con su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto Spike lo agarró por el chaleco y tras un giro completo lo lanzó por los aires hasta que se golpeó con la fachada del edificio de enfrente para terminar cayendo al suelo medio inconsciente y dislocándose el codo derecho además de golpearse y hacerse daño en las piernas. Por lo menos todo eso logró que no se golpease con fuerza la cabeza en el suelo.

―¡RILEY!― gritó Sam saliendo corriendo en su dirección ignorando el arma con el que estaba siendo apuntada en esos momentos―. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!

Todos los presentes, menos la feliz pareja ocupada como se encontraba, volvieron su atención hacia el vampiro quien se mostraba relajado y de lo más contento ante lo que estaba viendo. Dándose cuenta de toda la atención se encogió de hombros sin mostrar nada de arrepentimiento por su parte.

―¿Qué? Yo diría que Dumpty ha salido mejor parado de lo que se merecía― sin prestar atención a todos aquellos pares de ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos Spike se acercó hasta el caído Riley y Sam―. No habrá más advertencias, Finn. Aléjate de mí o la próxima vez te devolveré el favor con la estaca de plástico aunque no creo que en tu caso vaya a tener el mismo resultado. Un dolor de cabeza que valdrá la pena.

Con esto se volvió para alejarse por la calle solo despidiéndose con la mirada de Dawn e ignorando al resto. Buffy incluida, quien ignoraba por completo los lamentos por parte de Riley siguiendo con su mirada a Spike hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista al abandonar la calle. Abandonar… una de las palabras menos favoritas de Buffy.

―――――

Spike se encontraba en el nivel inferior de su cripta tratando de salvar lo que pudiera ser salvado de sus pertenencias que hubieran soportado la explosión. No es que le agradase el olor a humo, y demonio requemado, pero resultaba soportable con respecto a algunas de sus posesiones. Afortunadamente, una manera de verlo, no era de los que tenían mucho pues viajaba ligero.

―Entonces ella está de vuelta. Pensaría que tendrías la suficiente vergüenza para quedarte lejos pero, claro está, ambos sabemos que has perdido la vergüenza tiempo atrás, luv.

Buffy no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar en esta situación.

―Se ha marchado― anunció sin venir mucho a cuento con respecto a lo que le había dicho Spike―. En realidad Sam tuvo que llevárselo a cuestas.

Finalmente Spike se volvió hacia Buffy con gesto serio sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción visible ante aquella noticia.

―¿Así que vienes por un poco de frío confort?― la seria frialdad con la que le hablaba Spike se le clavaba como una estaca en el corazón de Buffy y aunque era consciente de que se merecía la crueldad de sus palabras no por ello dolían menos―. La cama está un poco reventada pero eso nunca fue nuestro…

―No― le interrumpió Buffy sintiendo como ese monosílabo desgarraba su garganta reseca―. No estoy aquí para…― con gran esfuerzo Buffy alzó su mirada encontrándose con los intensos ojos de Spike. Pensase lo que pensase esto lo hacía aún más difícil― eso. En verdad deberías ser tú quien quisiera destrozarme la boca… eh, no en ese sentido sino…

Un Spike que no se comportaba como Spike complicaba todo aunque hoy en día Buffy no sabría decir cuál sería el comportamiento que definiría a Spike.

―¿En qué sentido?― le preguntó Spike apenas sin mover los labios.

―En el violento― respondió Buffy con mirada cohibida no pudiendo mantenérsela pero tratando de lograrlo.

―¿En qué sentido?― repitió el vampiro.

Cierto, entre ellos dos la definición de violencia había tomado un nuevo y retorcido sentido.

―En todos― admitió―. Yo vine… vine para disculparme, vine porque… porque yo ya no sé lo que es correcto o está bien en mi vida. El vampiro trata de ayudarme y el humano… ¡Dios! No puedo creerme que Riley haya podido montar todo este esquema solo para tratar de hacerte quedar mal.

―Cierto, ya debería saber que para eso me basto yo solo.

Y a pesar de la seriedad con lo que lo dijo, o tal vez por ello mismo, logró arrancarle una carcajada a Buffy que, a su pesar, dio paso a otra y a otra que fueron mudándose hasta pasar de la risa al llanto.

―¿Por qué te dejo hacerme esas cosas? Eres todo lo que odio. Todo lo que se supone estoy en contra. ¿Sabes lo duro qué es mentir a todos los que amas sobre con quién te acuestas?― Buffy ya se encontraba en completo llanto y sus palabras apenas comprensibles entre sus sollozos―. ¿Por qué no puedo parar? ¿Por qué sigo dejándote entrar?

Uno no sabría decir con exactitud si se trataban de preguntas retóricas o si realmente buscaba que Spike, de todos los posibles con respecto a este tema en concreto, le pudiera dar una respuesta.

―Te quiero, Buffy. Y lo sabes muy bien. Sigo aquí porque te quiero y no soy de los que se marchan… pero se me puede echar.

Aquello último, con esa voz grave, le produjo escalofríos de puro miedo a Buffy mayores que cuando se enfrentó a sus peores pesadillas, tanto en sueños como en realidad, con su muerte a la cabeza.

―Te necesito. Estar contigo… hace las cosas más simples. Por un rato. La verdad, la única verdad es… es que yo… te estoy usando. No te puedo amar. Solo estoy siendo débil y egoísta…

―No me he quejado por ello, luv. Pero fuiste tú quien dio el paso, quien inició esto que tenemos. Sabías muy bien cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti y aún así diste ese paso.

―… y me está matando. Tengo que ser fuerte sobre esto. Porque no está bien, el usarte de esta manera, está mal. Yo estoy mal… dime que estoy mal…

A pesar de la resolución que había tomado, la bolsa con sus pocas pertenencias salvables y un discurso de despedida que sirviera para su propósito e impidiera que Dawn le clavase una estaca, por mucho que no fuera una despedida real sino más bien un hasta pronto pues necesitaba algo de espacio para pensar, seguía amándola y era consciente del todo que siempre la amaría.

―Claro que lo estás― el llanto de Buffy se cortó de golpe, dejando el eco de los hipos, ante semejante declaración―. Moriste. Fuiste al Cielo. Y tus amigos te arrancaron de tu lugar de descanso, de tu plenitud. Sí, está mal usarme y te hace ver débil y egoísta pero necesitas lo que yo te ofrezco para poder anclarte a este mundo nuevamente. ¿Podrías buscar eso mismo en tus amigos, en Dawn? Por supuesto pero eso llevaría tiempo y el tiempo en tu caso solo aumenta la sensación de pérdida y el dolor que estar aquí nuevamente te provoca. En cambio mi amor te la da al instante aunque sea de una manera… digamos que inapropiada. ¿No puedes amarme? Yo sí te amo y mi amor no me lo puedes arrebatar sino recibirlo. ¿Todo esto te hace sentir mal? Vuelve con tu hermana, con tus amigos y vuelve a ser quien eres. Será duro, será doloroso y necesitarás más tiempo pero eres Buffy y tú puedes lograrlo. Aférrate a Dawn porque esa te necesita de igual manera. Tus amigos, aunque necesiten algo más que un buen puñetazo en la nariz para recuperar el sentido común― Spike le acarició el cabello con dulzura y mucho cuidado para alzarle el rostro y rematar dándole un escueto beso en los labios que más fue un susurro―. Estás mal, Buffy. Pero estarás bien.

Con esto dio por terminado, dolorosamente a su pesar, este encuentro y cogió su bolsa y se dispuso a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la red de alcantarillado de Sunnydale solo para ser detenido por la voz de Buffy.

―¿Te vas?― y su voz era de miedo, casi infantil, por el abandono.

―Te hago daño. Estar aquí, cerca de ti, es… tentar a un adicto con su droga. Te dije que será duró y doloroso pero sé muy bien que puedes superarlo sin mi ayuda.

Buffy alzó la mano para intentar agarrarle de un brazo, o de la gabardina, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo aunque su pecho le dolía horrores y sus ojos cristalinos amenazaban con un llanto sin fin. Era cierto que con él todo sería mucho más sencillo, aunque lo único que lograría era una falsa sensación de bienestar que en cualquier momento podría romperse y su vida volvería a perder sentido regresando al punto de partida. Su tumba. Pero también sabía que para Spike iba a ser igual o más duro porque él la amaba, realmente la amaba y lo hacía siendo contrario a su naturaleza. Tanto por amarla como por alejarse de ella. ¿Había alguna diferencia entre Angel y Spike? Ambos se marchan… pero para que Spike tenga que hacerlo Buffy ha tenido que morir y volver a la vida rota y destrozada emocionalmente para aprovecharse de su amor por ella en su propio beneficio dañándolo cruelmente… y aún así estaba dispuesto a seguir ayudándola. ¿Cómo podía amarla tanto? Buffy sentía que no era merecedora de una amor semejante.

―Lo siento, William.

¿Una disculpa? No lo había olvidado y eso significaba mucho más para Spike que todo el sexo que habían compartido en las últimas semanas porque sí, era un vampiro, un monstruo, pero Buffy, finalmente, lo volvió a tratar como un hombre y eso es…

―Nos vemos… si tu hermanita no me mata cuando le diga que me mudo.

Todo el esfuerzo de Buffy para controlarse y no romper a llorar se desvaneció de golpe, llanto olvidado, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Spike.

―¿Te mudas?

Spike se detuvo a la entrada que llevaba al alcantarillado.

―Por supuesto. Mi cripta no sería espectacular pero incluso yo tengo mis límites y no puedo seguir viviendo en lo que queda tras una explosión. Veré qué tal están esos apartamentos donde esa diosa de las permanentes me hizo sangrar o sino seguiré viendo por ahí. Seguro que tiene que haber algo…― Spike le dio la espalda a Buffy despidiéndose con la mano levantada desapareciendo entre las sombras de manera que solo pudo escuchar el final de su voz― que resulte… acogedor.

Buffy sonrió sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

――――――――――  
**END**or**Fin**  
――――――――――

Y hasta aquí por esta historia. Dar las gracias a todos los que se han pasado por aquí y llegaron hasta el final pues soy consciente de que hoy en día no parecen quedar muchos lectores de Buffy, algo que descubrí al subir mi anterior fic, por lo que los que pasan por aquí y leen son de agradecer.

Varias líneas han salido del capítulo **"As you were"** escrito por _Douglas Petrie_, como del capítulo **"Dead things"** escrito por _Steven S. DeKnight_ además de unas cuantas referencias por ahí sueltas que no resultan difíciles de localizar.

Así que, quien quiera o pueda…

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
